pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Flak Jacket International Firearms Plant
Hello everyone, I am DeadRaiser. I'm an admin on the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki, but I have used PMG to create custom weapons for the site. Whenever I make a PMG, I will make sure to post it here. Now, most of the weapons I will post here will, for the most part, be from a fictional game I'm working on, Combat Veterans. Due to the game being set 45 years in the future, it gave me an excuse to use PMG to make fictional variants of current weapons or just plain fictional weapons. Also, I will be posting the original manufacturer of the original weapon, not that of the variant posted on this page. Feel free to add your persnnal opinions on my weapons and if you have any suggestions, feel free to include them. But, I only request that you add constructive criticism, if you have to criticize at all. Note: I am an owner of firearms and very familiar with the parts and types of firearms in the modern-day world. M16A5 Assault Rifle The Colt Defense Model 16 Version A5 Assault Rifle, or simply the M16A5 is a modern firearm based off the M16 Assault Rifle platform. Due to it being mostly a variant of the M16A4, it is highly versatile and has the ability to accept attachments. The default rear iron sight on the M16A5 is the LMT Fixed Rear Sight and the default front sight is the PRI Front Flip Up Sight. The M16A5 fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round, but can also be modified to take the 6.8mm Remington SPC round. Under orders from the Secretary of Defense and United States Military officials, Colt Defense began designing a new variant of the M16 rifle, specifically, the A4 version. In 2030, they finished designing a highly versatile, effective weapon all in one, lightweight platform. At the time of it's trials, it was known as the XM16A5. In 2031, it was accepted into service as the M16A5 and replaced the aging M16A4. When the M16A5 was being designed, the recently restarted, Springfield Armory, began working on a new variant of the M14 Garand rifle. In the end, the made the M14A3 Garand and the M14D SAW, a light machine gun variant. Despite the heated debate on which weapons would be accepted into service, the competition ended when all three weapons were accepted into service in 2031. The M16A5 is currently in service with most US Military branches, it being used most prominently with the United States Army, United States Marine Corps and the United States Navy SEALs (SEa, Land, Air). ''Reliability As the M16A5 is largely based off of the M16A4, the relability of the weapon should be expected to be about the same, if not, better than the A4's. However, the M16A5 has a slightly better chance of jamming and having chips on the bolt than the M16A4. According to Colt Defense, the reasons for the less reliability was because, "we wanted to use lighter weight materials to improve the weapon's mobility and reduce weight." After reports of more frequent jammings began to pour in, Colt Defense released a statement that, "we are working on rectifying these problems. The most likely way is by returning to materials previously used on other M16 models." As of now, they jamming issues have been fixed and the chipping of the bolt occurs less frequently than that of the A4, making the M16A5 more reliable than the A4. Versatility The M16A5 is one of the most diverse weapons in the US Military's current arsenal. The M16A5 utilizes an ''Omega 12.0 RIS as the forward handgaurd and, due to the fact that is has four rails, attachments can be placed on the weapon on any given moment. In addition, the weapon has a built-in pictanny rail on the reciever, which is useful for optics. The M16A5 also has a quick-changing barrel and the RIS is removable so that the M16A5 can have shorter barrel or longer barrel lengths, rather than the standard 508mm A1 Barrel. Another unique feature is that it can accept either the .223, 5.56x45 NATO or 6.8mm Remington SPC rounds as well as several magazine types. The M16A5 also comes standard with a Magpul PRS Adjustable Stock, which can be removed and replaced with any other stock that the AR-15/M16 platform can accept. ''Weight The original model of the M16A5 had a weight of 6.58 lbs (2.99 kg) unloaded and 7.65 lbs (3.47 kg) loaded, due to Colt Defense's usage of lighter, cheaper materials to make the weapon lighter than earlier variants of the M16 rifle. However, due to the new materials affects on the weapon's performance, the materials used to make the weapon returned to the original materials that were used to make the other variants of the M16. In the end, the M16A5 weighed 6.89 lbs (3.13 kg) unloaded and 7.94 lbs (3.6 kg) loaded. Specifications ''Designer / Manufacturer: Colt Defense Designed: 2028 Produced: 2031-Present No. Built: ~1.1 million Weight: 6.89 lbs (3.13 kg) unloaded 7.94 lbs (3.6 kg) loaded Length: 39.5 in (1,000 mm) Barrel Length: 20 in (508 mm) Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO, 6.8mm Remington SPC, .223 Remington Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt (direct impingement) Rate of Fire: 12-15 rounds/minute sustained 45-60 rounds/minute semi-automatic 700-950 rounds/minute cyclic Muzzle Velocity: 4,560 ft/s (1,380 m/s) Effective Range: 700 meters (point target) 950 meters (area target) ''Attachments/Modifications The M16A5 can accept multiple attachment. Below is a list of all the attachments that the M16A5 can accept. 'Barrel Lengths/Modifications' ''Barrel Lengths *10.5" (267mm) Barrel *11.5" (292mm) Barrel *14.5" (368mm) Barrel *16" (406mm) Barrel *20" (508mm) A1 Barrel (Standard Issue) *20" (508mm) A4 Barrel ''Barrel Modifications'' *Heavy Barrel Mod 01 'Flash Hiders/Compensators/Silencers' ''Flash Hiders'' *USG1 A2 Flash Hider (Standard Issue) *KX3 Flash Hider *CAR-15 Flash Hider *Unnamed Mk.12 SPR Flash Hider ''Compensators'' *VC-1 Compensator *VC-A1 Compensator *VC-301 Compensator ''Silencers/Suppressors'' *QD Suppressor *M4-1000 Silencer *M4-2000 Silencer *SPR/M4 Suppressor *Unnamed AR-15 Silencer 'Stocks' ''Fixed Stocks'' *M16A1 Fixed Stock *ARM-1S Fixed Stock ''Collapsible Stocks'' *CAR-15 Collapsible Stock *LE Collapsible Stock *GLR-16 Collapsible Stock *CTR Carbine Collapsible Stock *MOE Collapsible Stock *UBR Collapsible Stock *SOCOM Collapsible Stock (Available in two seperate lengths) *SOPMOD Crane Collapsible Stock *Carbine Modstock Collapsible Stock *EMod Collapsible Stock *HK416/417 Collapsible Stock ''Adjustable Stocks'' *PRS Adjustable Stock (Standard Issue) *SSR-25 Adjustable Stock 'Sights' ''Rear Iron Sights'' *Magpul MBUS Rear Sight *ARMS #40 Rear Sight *Troy Rear Folding BattleSight *Troy Rear Flip-Up Sight *Troy Rear Fixed BattleSight *Daniel Defense Fixed Rear Sight *HK416 Rear Sight *Colt Leaf Sight *A3 Carrying Handle w/ TAPCO M16 Carrying Handle Rail *LMT Fixed Rear Sight (Standard Issue) ''Front Iron Sights'' *VLTOR VST Front Sight *PRI Front Flip-Up Sight (Standard Issue) *KAC Front Flip-Up Sight *Magpul MBUS Front Sight *Troy Front Folding BattleSight *Troy Front Folding BattleSight V2 *Troy HK Front Fixed BattleSight *HK416 Universal Front Sight ''Red Dot Sights'' *Comp M2 Red Dot Sight *Comp M3 Red Dot Sight *Comp M4 Red Dot Sight *Comp M4S Red Dot Sight *Micro T-1 Red Dot Sight *Mepro 21 Red Dot Sight *MS01 Red Dot Sight *MARS Red Dot Sight *Quick Shot 1x33 Red Dot Sight ''Holographic Sights'' *EoTech 551 *EoTech 552 *EoTech 553 *EoTech 555 *EoTech 556 *EoTech 557 *EoTech XPS3 ''Scop''es *3XMag *3X FTS *G23 FTS *ACOG TA01 4x32 *ACOG Red Chevron 4x32 *ACOG TA31 4x32 *ACOG Red Chevron 6x48 *S&B Short Dot Scope *Mark AR 3-9x40mm *Mark 4 1-3x14mm CQ/T *SpectreOS x4 *SpectreDR 1-4x 'Grips' ''Foregrips'' *T-POD *Tango Down Vertical Grip *TAL-4 *AG-44-s *MWG Magwell Grip *FVG5 *AFG *M900 ''Pistol Grips'' *Colt Pistol Grip *MIAD *MOE Pistol Grip *UPG-16 *Unnamed AR-15 Pistol Grip *AG-43 (Standard Issue) *HK Battle Grip *BG-16 Battle Grip ''Handguards'' *M16VN Handguard *M16A2 Handguard *M16VN Handguard w/ Heat Shield *FGR-3 Handguard *MOE Rifle Handguard 'Rails' ''RIS'' *KAC Carbine RAS *KAC M5 Rifle RAS *CASV-EL *CASV-M *VFR-AR15 *URX M4 *URX Medium *Omega 7.0 *Omega 9.0 *Omega 12.0 (Standard Issue) *Omega X 12.0 FSP *TAPCO M16 Carrying Handle Rail (Comes with the A3 Carrying Handle) *UPR 16/4 *M4 RIS Block 2 ''Rail Covers'' *KAC Rail Panels (2, 4, 5, 6, 9 and 11 Rib) *Ladder Rail Protectors (6, 10, 14 and 18) *XTM and XT Rail Panels ''Mounts/Rings'' *Aimpoint Comp M4 QD Mount *Aimpoint Comp M2/M3 QD Mount *3XMag QD Mount *EoTech 3X QD Mount *Aimpoint Micro T-1 QD Mount *Trijicon ACOG Mount *Docter MS01 ACOG Mount *SPR-E Mount *SPR-S Mount *Unnamed Flashlight Mount *Unnamed Rail Mount 'Electronics' ''Laser Sights'' *AN/PEQ-2 *AN/PEQ-15 ''Flashlights'' *6P Flashlight 'Magazines' ''Box Magazines'' *STANAG 30/20 Round Magazines *MagLevel PMAG 30 Round Magazine *PMAG 30/20 Round Magazines (30 Round Magazine Standard Issue) ''Magazine Plates'' *STANAG Ranger Plate *PMAG Ranger Plate *L-Plate *Magpul Plate 'Grenade Launchers/Under-Barrel Shotguns' ''Grenade Launchers'' *Barrel Mounted M203 Grenade Launcher (Available in short or long lengths) *Rail Mounted M203 Grenade Launcher (Available in short or long lengths) ''Under-Barrel Shotguns'' *M26 MASS *KAC Masterkey *Ciener Ultimate Over/Under *RTS-SBS-MKY 'Bayonets' *M7 Bayonet *M9 Bayonet *OKC-3S Bayonet 'Bipods' *Unnamed Bipod ''Ammunition Types The M16A5 has the ability to use several types of ammunition. Those include: Ball (Standard), Tracer, Armor-Piercing, Incendiary and Explosive rounds. Availability The M16A5 is a weapon that is widely available to both the civilian and lend-lease markets. The M16A5, the civilian version is known as the '''AR-20', is a recommended hunting weapon and personal defense weapon thanks to its versatility, reliability, lightweight and its ability to accept multiple ammunition types. The weapon first saw action during the Second American Civil War in 2038, where it was used by both the US Military and the Succesionist forces. It's usage on both sides of the Second American Civil War shows how well-liked the weapon was. Category:DeadRaiser Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Assault Rifles Category:Rifle